Jealousy in the Making
by wicked-women
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron return to Hogwarts. Twists and surprises, and WHAT! Malfoy is being nice!!! H/Hr, R/L, and D/G. ENJOY!!!!
1. The Face Off

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and situations are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
The Face Off  
  
  
  
Scene: Platform 9 ¾, 1 September, aboard the Hogwarts Express  
  
Hermione pulled her trunk into the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express, closely trailed by her best friends, Harry and Ron. All three slipped their respective trunks into the luggage rack and sat down on the scarlet cushioned seats.  
  
"It's going to be quite a year," Ron said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope no one is mad at me still." Harry's face was overcome with a sullen look.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry, you know perfectly well that that was none of your fault. You must cease this torturing of yourself." Hermione was exasperated at how thick Harry could be.  
  
"I know it's not my fault but other people don't know that."  
  
"Harry, as much as I hate to agree with Hermione, she's right."  
  
"I know, it's just that I.well, I just don't want people to hate me for something that wasn't my fault."  
  
"It's okay Harry, it really is. No matter what happens, we'll always be here for you." Hermione's voice was full of compassion.  
  
Just as Hermione had finished the door to the compartment burst open, and there stood, the one and only, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" spat Ron.  
  
"Oh, look at Potty over there in the corner sulking like a baby. What are you still hung over about killing Diggory?"  
  
"You leave him alone Malfoy, you know damn well that Harry did not kill Cedric! If you don't feel like becoming a ferret again I suggest you take your pasty white ass and get the hell out of here before I retaliate."  
  
"Oh, so now the Mudblood is sticking up for her boyfriend!"  
  
"I gave you a chance to get out," Hermione raised her wand and muttered a spell under her breath.  
  
Draco tried to speak and retaliate with a smug comment about her spells not being strong enough to work but what he meant to say didn't escape his lips, what he did say shocked the room, well, all except Hermione, who knew what was going on.  
  
"Well, have a nice day, I hope to see you at Hogwarts!" Draco not believing what he had just said, turned on his heel and ran out the door screaming like a baby.  
  
Hermione stifled a giggle, "Well I suppose that should shut him up for a while."  
  
Hermione caught Harry's grateful gaze and burst out laughing. She couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Ron in awe.  
  
"Oh, just a simple spell actually. It inhibits a person from saying anything snide or derogatory about anyone."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, I wasn't exactly in the mood to put up with him today." Harry was truly grateful though he looked dreadfully tired.  
  
"Harry, why don't you try and get some sleep. We'll wake you in a bit."  
  
"Thanks," Harry yawned and stretched out on the cushion.  
  
After Harry was asleep Hermione felt Ron's gaze settle upon her.  
  
"You know, you never told me why you broke up with Krum."  
  
"Ron, I don't want to talk about this." Hermione let out a sigh.  
  
"Hermione, you've got to tell someone."  
  
"I know Ron, but it's a touchy subject." "Hermione, quit being like that, you know that Harry and I are your best friends, we'll understand."  
  
"Oh, fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to not tell anyone."  
  
"Not even Harry?"  
  
"I think I can manage to tell him myself."  
  
"Well then.spill."  
  
Hermione stood and closed the door, which had been left open when Draco had run away. Ron understanding what she was doing stood and closed the windows.  
  
"All right, you know how Krum invited me to Bulgaria for the summer?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Well, when I was packing to go I asked myself what I was doing. I didn't really want to go to Bulgaria, I just wanted to have some time to think. So I owled Viktor and told him that my parents had said that I couldn't come, but that was a lie, but I didn't even care. I don't care about him." Hermione's voice trailed off.  
  
"So, who's the new guy?"  
  
"What?!" Hermione was taken aback by the snide tone in Ron's voice.  
  
"Hermione, don't play coy with me. I want to know, and I'll find out some way or another."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Just then they heard a scream from Harry. As they looked over to the cushion where Harry had been lying, he was not there, they panicked.  
  
"Ouch," Harry said as he stood up off the floor, massaging his head.  
  
"Harry, what in the world was that for?" Ron was in quite a bad mood.  
  
"Geez, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"OH, nevermind!" yelled Ron and he left the compartment in a huff. "What bug crawled up his ass?"  
  
"He's jealous."  
  
"Of what?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Of me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Harry has he said anything about having feelings about me to you?"  
  
"No, but he did always seem to fit you into our conversations over the holidays."  
  
"Oh, no. It's as I expected." Hermione sighed. "Harry, he asked me why I broke up with Viktor."  
  
Harry visibly tensed at Krum's name. He shook it off quickly, wondering why that had happened. "So what happened?"  
  
"I don't have any feeling for him anymore."  
  
"And Ron thinks there's another guy?"  
  
"Yes, but he's not completely wrong, that's the problem."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to pry into it, after all, it's your business."  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
"Hey, what're friends for? Do you think maybe we better."  
  
".go find Ron," Hermione finished.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Harry and Hermione set off through the train searching for Ron, Harry wondering the entire time why he had tensed when he heard Krum's name. Was he jealous too? 


	2. Feasts and Announcements

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and situations are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Feasts and Announcements  
  
Scene: Hogwarts, Great Hall  
  
Harry and Hermione eventually found Ron sitting with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.  
  
"Go away you backstabber!" Parvati yelled at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, get out Hermione, we don't want to talk to you." Lavender was visibly mad.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave." Hermione turned on her heel and strode back to her compartment.  
  
"Go after her why don't you Harry," spat Ron.  
  
"Ron, what the hell is the matter with you?" Harry was now extremely mad.  
  
"Oh, like you don't know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, come on Harry. I know why she broke up with Krum!"  
  
"Well I'd appreciate it if you'd fill me in!"  
  
The two boys were screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Harry, she has no interest in me. She like you!"  
  
"What do you mean, we're just friends!"  
  
"Oh, god Harry, you're thick! Don't you remember what happened in June?"  
  
"Ron that was just a friendly good-bye kiss on the cheek."  
  
"Oh, well then, how come I didn't get one too? Huh? Answer me that!"  
  
"I don't know why Ron. I'm sorry, but you're wrong about Hermione, she doesn't see me as more as a friend."  
  
"Get out Harry!"  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving!" Harry turned and almost ran into a first year that looked terrified, because of the booming of their voices.  
  
Harry made his way back to the compartment only to find Hermione with her knee's tucked to her chest sobbing.  
  
"Herm, are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you involved."  
  
"Hermione, like you said to me earlier, I will always be there for you."  
  
"Thank you Harry," Hermione sniffled.  
  
"It's okay." Harry gathered Hermione into a hug as Draco Malfoy came back.  
  
"Hello all!" He said cheerily. "How's the train ride? Can I get you anything? Anything at all?"  
  
"Oh, god, this is going to be annoying."  
  
"Draco, why don't you go ask Pansy if she'd like anything."  
  
"Okay!" With that Draco skipped off, humming 'I feel pretty' to himself.  
  
"I've created a monster!" cried Hermione as she burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, his timing was good, you seem to be cheered up."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just then a voice boomed throughout the train. "WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HOGSMEADE MOMENTARILY. PLEASE CHANGE INTO YOUR ROBES IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY DONE SO. THANK YOU."  
  
Hermione stood up and grabbed her robes off the hanger on which they were hung.  
  
"I'll be right back." She told Harry that she would only be a minute.  
  
Harry pulled his robes over his head and said, "Good enough."  
  
As Hermione returned dressed in the school uniform the train began to slow. Soon it came to a halt and the students began to file from it.  
  
Harry and Hermione got a carriage to themselves, as Ron didn't want to look at them, let alone sit in an enclosed area with them.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure. What?"  
  
"Well, Ron seems to think that you broke up with Viktor because of me. Is that true?"  
  
"Do you want to know the truth?"  
  
"It would be nice."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she stared out the window.  
  
"All right Harry, the answer is yes. I don't know why, but."  
  
"Herm, it's okay, I just wanted to know. But, don't tell Ron, okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on, we're here. If we hurry we'll get good seats."  
  
"I'm right behind you."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the Entrance Hall to find a group of second year girls huddled in a corner, as Peeves was throwing stones at them.  
  
"Peeves, I'll get the Bloody Baron if you don't leave them alone," cried Hermione, she had been made a prefect so Peeves took her threat seriously. But before he left he made a rather obscene gesture with his finger and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go." Hermione and Harry were getting quite a few queer looks from the population of Hogwarts who had heard about the fight.  
  
As the Great Hall became peaked in noise Dumbledore's voice sounded above the chatter.  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. We will now begin the sorting of the new first years. Professor McGonagall, if you please."  
  
Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the Hall with a train of scared looking first year behind her.  
  
The sorting lasted for almost a half hour. Slytherin gained five new boys and 4 new girls. Ravenclaw gained 4 new boys and 5 new girls. Hufflepuff gained 3 new boys and 7 new girls. Gryffindor gained four girls and 8 boys. Each of the new students was met at their table amidst tremendous applause.  
  
Mainly Draco Malfoy, who was still under Hermione's spell, greeted the new Slytherins. One of his famous greetings consisted of the latest version of Mary J. Blige's 'Family Affair' and white cheddar cheese.  
  
Professor Dumbledore then announced that there was to be a 'Welcome Back Ball' for all students fifth year students because Professor Lupin has returned to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. "It will be next month on the first Saturday. All should attend."  
  
After the feast was over, the prefects were to take the first years to the dormitories and common rooms. Hermione led the new Gryffindor students to the entrance of the Gryffindor House. "The boys Dormitories are up the stairs and to the left, and the girls to the right. As you will find, your belongings have already been placed inside your rooms."  
  
As soon as the first years had gone to their rooms, Harry came into the Gryffindor commons. "Hermione," he called, "I want to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, Harry." She sat down, and Harry beside her.  
  
"I'm not sure where to start. Ahem. Umm." he looked her intensely with his deep green eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"W-Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Harry was visibly nervous, even though he knew that she would say yes.  
  
"I-I-I.well." she blushed, "Yes, I would, Harry." They smiled at each other.  
  
"Well, I have to go. Dumbledore wanted to see me about something. Bye." With that Harry headed out the door to Dumbledore's office. He had a feeling that something wasn't right when he had spoken to Dumbledore in the Great Hall, but now he was sure of it. But what could it be? 


	3. Trouble at the Ministry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and situations are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Trouble at the Ministry  
  
Scene: Dumbledore's Office  
  
"Come in Harry," Dumbledore called from behind the oak door that separated his office from the spiral staircase that led up to it.  
  
Harry turned the knob slowly and walked into the room. Dumbledore had a somber look on his face. Harry gulped down the knot in his throat and face Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, the Ministry of Magic has just put me on high alert. They have detected traces of Dark Magic only one hundred miles away. As you know Cornelius Fudge does not believe that Voldemort has regenerated. But now that word has spread and there is proof of his return Fudge is under much pressure for not informing the Ministry of what happened last year. Therefore he has fled." Dumbledore took off his glasses and wiped them with the hem of his robes. "I must suggest that you go somewhere that is protected with high security."  
  
"Sir, I don't mean to be a pest but, you once told me that Hogwarts is the safest place for me, am I correct?"  
  
"Alas Harry, you are correct, though soon I am not sure how safe it will be. We may even have to close down for some time."  
  
"No!" screamed Harry.  
  
"Harry, I am going away. I have been unanimously elected as the replacement Minister of Magic, and I cannot reject, for if I do I will loose my position at the school."  
  
"But, they can't do that! You have to stay here!"  
  
"Harry, I am truly sorry about this but I spoke with Sirius and he feels that it is best if you go to Muskeg."  
  
"Muskeg?!"  
  
"The swamp is protected by a powerful spell."  
  
"Sir, I was told the same about the school, and what about the ball coming up next month? What will you tell the fifth year students?" Harry argued.  
  
"The ball will still occur, but students will be put on alert." Dumbledore retaliated.  
  
"Well, sir, would it be possible for me to stay until after the ball?"  
  
"I would have to receive approval from the Ministry of Magic to remain at Hogwarts until the day after the ball. I'll call you back to my office later." Dumbledore dismissed Harry and began to write a letter.  
  
Harry strode back to the Gryffindor Common Room in a daze. Not knowing how he arrived there he plopped down on a wing backed chair. Letting out a heavy sigh he began to rub his temples, a terrible headache threatening him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see a pair of eyes at his level.  
  
"Hi Herm," Harry said with lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Dumbledore is sending me to.Muskeg," Harry finished in a whisper.  
  
Hermione clasped her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide.  
  
"Harry, he can't send you there! I won't let him!"  
  
"There's nothing he can do about it.he won't be here either."  
  
"But, Hogwarts isn't safe without him." Hermione's face was filled with fright.  
  
"I know. But there's nothing he can do, Fudge is gone and he has to take his place."  
  
"Harry, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Herm, I don't know," Harry sighed again, as Hermione sat down on the floor leaning against his leg.  
  
"What about the Ball?"  
  
"Dumbledore is writing to the Ministry officials to see if he can postpone his trip to London until the day after the ball."  
  
"Oh, I do hope they say you can stay!" Hermione's eyes were filled with hope.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds!" came a sarcastic voice. Harry rolled his eyes, as did Hermione.  
  
"Ron, we're not going out and you know that!"  
  
"Oh Harry SHUT UP!" screamed Ron at the top of his lungs. "You've got everything! Now you've even got the girl! I can't believe how stupid I was to ever become your friend!"  
  
By this time the stairwells were full of eavesdropping students. Some of the girls were exchanging weird glances.  
  
"Ron, go away! It's your own damn fault, you know. If you had told me sooner how you felt we might still be friends, but we can't change the past so just GO!" Hermione turned from Ron's fuming face and looked pleadingly at Harry.  
  
"Come on Herm," Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and made for the portrait hole.  
  
"Go to Hell Hermione!" screamed Ron as he turned and ran to his dormitory.  
  
Outside the portrait hole Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"Harry it's all my fault!" she sobbed. "If I hadn't gone with Viktor last year then none of this would be happening."  
  
"It's okay Herm, it's not your fault." Harry tried to sooth her by bringing her into a hug.  
  
"But it is!"  
  
"No it's not. Listen to me, Ron is bull-headed and he feels like he's been betrayed right now, he'll cool off soon enough."  
  
"I hope you're right, after all what will he say about the Ball?"  
  
"I'm afraid to find out." 


	4. What ever she's on I want some!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and situations are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
What ever she's on I want some!  
  
Scene: Classrooms  
  
"Ugh! He's such a prat!" Harry screamed as he reached the Common Room the next morning.  
  
"What now? Is he still that upset?" asked a concerned Hermione.  
  
"I didn't sleep a wink, the way he was ranting and raving!"  
  
"Really, I didn't hear anything. They way he yells I would have thought." Hermione began.  
  
"Neville put a Silencing Charm on the room." Harry's face cracked into a smile as he glanced at Neville, who had been eavesdropping, and noticed that he was blushing.  
  
"Oh, WOW! Neville, that's great! You'll sure show them thins year won't you?" cried an excited Hermione.  
  
"They're going to think that I am someone else in my body, but I practiced wand movements with a stick and memorized spells all summer. I'm bound and determined to make Grandmother proud."  
  
"Well 'Mione, do you want to go down to breakfast?"  
  
"Yes please, before Ron comes down."  
  
"If I didn't know better then I'd think that you were as made at him as he was at you."  
  
"Shut up Harry! Honestly, you can be so daft at times."  
  
"Why thank you!" Harry replied.  
  
"That wasn't a comment."  
  
"That's what you think!" Harry returned as he took off down the corridor.  
  
"Come back here Harry!" cried Hermione, setting off after him.  
  
Harry burst through the halls to the Great Hall and quickly made for his seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione burst through the doors seconds behind him, flushed from her running.  
  
"Harry I'm seriously going to get you one of these days!" she said exasperatedly, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Oh, are you now?" Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively, trying to get a rise out of her.  
  
"Get you mind out of the gutter where it's lurking and look." Hermione said, a note of amusement in her voice.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry cried as Hedwig landed on the table sending his goblet of pumpkin juice and plate of sausages to the ground.  
  
Hedwig only gave him a look as to say, 'What? It wasn't my fault.'  
  
"It's okay girl," said Hermione, gently stroking Hedwig's feathers.  
  
Hedwig returned the favour with an affectionate nip. Hermione smiled and took the letter and handed it to Harry who had just picked up his plate and goblet.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said to Hermione and then turned to Hedwig, "You too girl."  
  
Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and took to flight once again.  
  
"Harry, are you going to just sit there or open the letter?"  
  
"Wha-huh? Oh, yeah, I wonder if it's from Sir-er-Snuffles."  
  
"Well, find out!" Hermione was hoping to hear from Sirius as much as Harry. Harry tore open the envelope. A letter fell out and Harry quickly snatched it up and read whom it was from.  
  
"'Mione, it's from Snuffles!"  
  
"Oooh let me read too!"  
  
They scooted closer together and began to read the letter; their heads merely inches away.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? Are Hermione and Ron well? I am with Moony right now. We have been in touch with Hagrid, he says 'Hi!' as does Madame Maxime. I hear that Fleur Delacour got a scholarship to one of the Universities in America. Apparently she wants to improve her English. Can you tell that Madame Maxime talks a lot? Any way I will be sending your birthday present soon. Moony wants me to tell you to thank Hermione for the Potion, and that he looks forward to it often, as hers is much better than Snape's. Well, I must make this short as Moony and myself are off soon. I can't tell you where, but if you need me just send Hedwig, she'll know where to find me.  
  
~Padfoot (Snuffles)  
  
"Hermione, what exactly did you send to Lupin?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I did some research last year, as we didn't have finals, and I concocted a new Wolfsbane Potion. It only needs to be taken every six months and stops transformations even during the full moon." Hermione replied sounding as though it was simple to make.  
  
"Are you SERIOUS! Hermione, that's wonderful! You could be the next Dumbledore you know."  
  
"Stop it Harry, you're attracting attention." Hermione's cheeks were blushed to a bright crimson.  
  
"Look, I have to go to class, Divination, but I'll meet you in Potions ok?"  
  
"All right. See you then." Hermione and Harry had finished breakfast and headed to their respective classes.  
  
Harry reached the Divination Tower just before class started; much to his dismay the only open seat was with Ron.  
  
Harry sat down and Ron glared at him. Harry sighed and turned his attention to a muggle book that he was trying to finish, called The Jewel of the Seven Stars, by Bram Stoker. It was a very old copy of the collectible kind.  
  
Ron shifted uneasily on his poof as Harry turned another page.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?" answered Harry without looking up.  
  
"Are you and Hermione dating?"  
  
"No Ron, we're not dating, we can't." Harry's voice stopped, as he remembered his fate at Muskeg.  
  
"Why? Is it because of me?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, Ron, it's not because of you. Ron, I'm going away."  
  
"WHAT! They can't do that!"  
  
"They are. I'm off to Muskeg right after the ball," added Harry in whisper.  
  
Ron looked at his feet, trying to think of the words that he needed to express what he wanted to say.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I truly am. I know I was a git, it's just that I really liked Hermione, and well, it was just that well."  
  
"Don't sweat it Ron, I know what you mean."  
  
"So, friends?"  
  
"Yeah friends," Harry returned with a silly lopsided grin on his face.  
  
"I can't believe that she broke up with Krum though! Can you believe it!" Ron seemed perfectly happy again.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Just then Professor Trelawney burst through the door. She looked as though she was drunk.  
  
"Erm, professor? Are you okay?" asked Parvati.  
  
"What? Oh yes I'm absolutely ravishing!" Trelawney screeched.  
  
"Damn," Ron said, "Whatever she's on, I want some!"  
  
With that the entire room filled with an uproarious laughter and Professor Trelawney collapsed to the floor, asleep, a goofy grin on her bug like face. 


End file.
